falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Hong Kong
New Hong Kong, officially the Government of British Hong Kong, is a government that reigns the former Western District of Hong Kong. Despite its claim of successor ship of the pre-war colonial government, which is disbanded in 2066 after the Chinese invasion, it has no connection to it beyond sharing its structure and namesake. Claiming as the sole government in Hong Kong, the relation between New Hong Kong and other governments in Hong Kong is cold at best, and skirmishes are not uncommon between them. Non-government organisations such as Royal Hong Kong Regiment, as well as various autonomous settlements in the Mass Transit Railway, on the other hand, have a warmer relation with New Hong Kong, but the competing influences still damages the relation. However, backed by Swire Shelter and its technology, New Hong Kong still remains one of the major factions in Hong Kong. History After the fall of Hong Kong in 2066, the colonial government was disbanded by China. While some members of the government, including governor William Haddon, formed a government-in-exile and continued to command the garrison to fight as a guerrilla force, it was also disbanded years later, when advancing Chinese forces captured the government members. However, some groups in Hong Kong, like RHKR, still fought in behalf of the colonial government, and many people were sympathetic to their cause. While US forces landing in Hong Kong in 2077 employed RHKR and some other pro-British militia, the ideological differences between them mean the colonial government was never re-established before the Great War. Soon after the great war, among the refugees in Belcher shelter an old British man claimed to be a relative of governor Haddon and seized the control of the shelter with his supporters. He established the Government of British Hong Kong, or New Hong Kong, as most preferred to distinguish it from the pre-war one, and began to reclaim the surface and nearby shelters. However, the irradiated ruins that was urban Hong Kong prevented most reclamation by governor Haddon until the arrival of explorers from Swire Shelter in 2105. While New Hong Kong initially tried to maintain independent from the corporations, the well-armed militia from Swire soon defeated New Hong Kong and exiled Haddon and his followers. A figurehead who claimed to be a descent of the pre-war governor Haddon became the new governor, and handed most authority to Swire and other coming corporations. With the power, purified power, as well as food coming from the well-prepared Swire Shelter, New Hong Kong soon prospered and reclaimed many parts of the western district, under and above ground. While the surface is still being hit quite hard, its relative remoteness means some parts can still be cleaned relatively easy. As an attempt to re-shape Hong Kong based on the old golden age of Hong Kong back in early 20th century, New Hong Kong cleared Shek Tong Tsui, which is above the Belcher station and was one of the most famous red-light districts back then, and established Tong Sai. Today, New Hong Kong rules most of the western district, as well as having influence across MTR system, as well as rural regions in Hong Kong Island. Tong Sai, well-supplied and protected by Swire, is one of the largest settlements in Hong Kong, housing more than 200 people on the surface alone, and is known for being one of the few places where people can buy a service and clean food. Organisation Similar to the pre-war colonial government, New Hong Kong is ruled by a governor and the Executive Council. As a result of the takeover from Swire Shelter, the governor's power is severely restricted by the Swire-controlled council. While several "founding settlements" have their own local councils for trivial administration, practically all decision-making power lies within the Executive Council, which is backed by the board of directors back in Swire Shelter. The government of New Hong Kong locates in two places: Tong Sai, which is the largest settlement in New Hong Kong, and the governor house, which is converted from the main building of the University of Hong Kong. While the governing body is in the governor house, Tong Sai, based on its relative prosperity, still have considerable authority on most wastelanders. The competing influence between these two bodies occasionally comes to the surface, and soon resolved in one side ceding to prevent larger conflicts. Technology During itself not from remarkable backgrounds, New Hong Kong is one of the most advanced factions in Hong Kong because of support from the Swire Shelter. Swire Shelter, itself a private shelter built by its namesake corporation to survive the nuclear war, contains many advanced technology similar to Vault-Tec vaults in USA, from water purifiers, generators, greenhouse, to basic robotics and manufactures. Therefore, New Hong Kong benefits greatly from the clean food and water, as well as electricity from Swire. Its manufacturing technology also means its military can afford guns of higher quality and availability. Culture Like the Royal Hong Kong Regiment, New Hong Kong attempts to re-build the glory of old Hong Kong from images and ideals from early 20th century, mostly the red-light district of Tong Sai. As a result, the culture of New Hong Kong emphasises heavily on conformity and luxury. Wastelanders in the region are encouraged to work obediently for the government, while spending all their wealth in Tong Sai to have entertainment not available elsewhere. The desire to maintain such life would make the employees work harder, and would benefit the entire society in the long run. Activities & Interests Most of New Hong Kong's activities are in the western district of Hong Kong Island, where it has unchallenged authority from other factions. Foreign Relations Category:Groups Category:Communities Category:Adoptable